


Maybe Max should do it...

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [11]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	Maybe Max should do it...

So they were lying in bed, unpleased groan could be heard.  
-Argh, I told you so many times before that im ready to do this with you! – Burbor groaned again, but this time he also fell on pillow with frustration.  
-Im sorry! I really am. But… I can’t… - Fred said while hiding his face in his hands, sitting with crossed legs. Embarrassing. Why he always got to be so useless…  
-Ok, just to be sure. Why this time? – dwarf asked almost curious. To be honest he knew already all the answers. “Because you wont like it and I wont like using you like this”, blah blah, “Because Im looking so old right now while you’re still so young and so handsome and it seems so wrong… even if in reality youre older than me…”, blah blah bullshit, “Because I wont forgive myself if ill hurt you, especially like this… that’s embarrassing”, oh Fred, youre embarrassing, “sorry, I cant, youre so cute and so pure and I just… aghhh cant!” what kind of pussy you are, fred?... “Im afraid that you will find it gross. That you would think that im a pervert and… gross..” Uh-uh, youre the “more normal” (only in terms of sexuality) person in this couple, you dumbass – I hope todays reason would be at least funny.  
Redhead blushed like raspberries, his hands still on his face, but this man, while so ashamed, also had his ears all pink. Dwarf already noticed it so, so so many times…  
\- I-I just… Today I thought I would manage, but… Im so stressed, you know? It would be our first time, your first time, even if you don’t care about it much…  
-Hey, but at least it wont be your first time! Shouldn’t you have more courage?...  
-….Weeeelll… technicallyyy….- he sighed.  
-…what. You lied to me or what. Or… Max?...  
-…Lets say I wasn’t much myself back then. Maybe a bit Maxish. Maybe a bit drunk. Maybe lonely as fuck. I don’t know man… - he said, this time looking at dwarf with his “sorry” face.  
\- Well, maybe that’s your problem. Maybe Max should do it. – he said with a grin on his face. He didn’t mean that, actually he was much more keen on giving his body to his lover than to his sociopath-crazy alter-ego, buuuut… He said that hes willing to do it like… months ago already. Exactly 7 months and 5 days. Fred always found himself good alibi to not do it. Sometimes even when he was catched on action, like touching himself in the toilet, he would refuse any cuddle or help, and rather got a bit pissed at Burbor, that he is getting in the way while he was in middle of something. Also mornings went not so sexy – when Fred got boner, morning wood or just boner (because Burbor would wiggle his butt on his partner lap, knowing that or not), redhead used to only apologize about that and then he usually took cold shower. It was hard to get him to do anything, and asexual man got quite disturbed, why his boyfriend prefer his own hand rather than Burbors body?... Maybe man pride will strike this time?  
-….what did you say? – Fred asked, his face turned fast towards Burbors, dangerously close.  
-Well, I said… - he tried to speak while sitting on his bed.  
-I know what you said. But… Oh, god damnit. Then fine, fine. I’ll do it… you want to be top, or bottom?... I mean… not in position, but… gahh… - he turned red again, but then he shook his head -…ok, keep it cool… you want me in you or you in me? – he said at one breath, making the most weird face that Utalison saw. He rised one eyebrow, then after a moment he chuckled.  
\- Stupid, its not about me. Either way will be okay. Do it however you wish! Just do it already, you jerk. – he smiled, cupped redheads face and kissed him. He was already impatient, “damn, if not now, then WHEN THE FUCK?”, fuck literally. Fred was sitting here in awe, but eventually continued the kissing.  
At first he still was frustered and shy, his face burning red and hot (which dwarf could feel on his hands in which he was still holding his face), and his kissed soft and sweet. Then he tried to relax a bit, but it was hard. And actually with every deeper kiss, not only remaining calm was harder. Burbor took chance and sat even closer to his love. He sat exactly on his lap, his butt gently swinging, delicately touching his rising member; his arms around his back, hugging him tight.  
Jeagers excitation already could be observed as bulge on his panties got bigger, and believe me, it did with every rougher kiss and soft swings of dwarfs hips. He also was embracing his other half, his hands wandering on his back. His fingers stopped at the edge of Utalisons pants. He hesitated a bit, but after a second he slipped his fingers a bit inside, gently grabbing his butt. Oh what an awesome butt it was. He always liked looking at it, but in his hands it felt so soft and tender…  
He got so much discracted that he didn’t even notice that dwarf also grabbed his butt, but not bare.  After that Fred got some idea…  
-Hey, could you lie on your back?... or you know what, fuck it. –He said, his arms around dwarfs back, and he bended them, that now both of them lied on bed; after that he standed up a bit, , got Utalisons legs spread out, and he bended himself over to kiss him again on the lips. “FINALLY” Burbor though, having enough of shy boyfriend. I mean, he loved him, and loved teasing him, also that cute embarrassed face he made, but… how many times could they try to fuck and actually never do that?...  
Blackeyed mans kisses wandered away from lips. He started with soft kisses on dwarfs face:  
cheeks, nose, forehead. Then he began to slide his track lower – kissing and napping his neck, biting it delicately. His hands on Burbors chest, massaging it tenderly. That got response in quiet gasp .  
-You like that? – Fred asked with wide smile on his face. He wanted to make this foreplay as cute and rewarding for his sweetheart as much as he could, because… next part would be only about his needs.  
-Uh-um…- Burbor murmured. Damn, he couldn’t deny it – that was nice. He even got small goosebumps…  
\- Good. You’re important here too, you know. You and your needs. – he said, and he again put his lips on Utalison’s body. This time he just marked with kisses way to the lower part of his love – going slowly from chest to belly, and then he stopped.  
-Shall I? – he asked, while again playing with edge of his pants.  
\- Yea. Do anything you wish with me. – he said with sweet smile. He was just to good for mage, who was totally aware of that.  
Redhead undressed him, and bended over again, placing rough kiss on his lips, while his hand was down here, rubbing Burbors dick. (Tho Fred wasn’t looking down, he was too embarrassed and aroused and couldn’t play so cool anymore). Of course he knew that it wont be so rewarding for his boyfriend, not even much pleasant, but he gave it a try.  
-Can I undress you? – asked blueyed after a while. Mage only nodded, still ashamed to show Burbor his erected penis. A while after both of them were naked. They cuddled a bit, more tension with every kiss and touch. Fred placed his hand suggestively on bards ass, and with a nod, he slowly put his finger inside. He massaged his muscles gently, with no rush. After a while he pushed another finger there, and he moved them a bit faster.  
Eventually redhead took out his fingers, stood next to bed, got from under it rubber (you know from what it was made) and some kind of lubricant. He prepared himself, making sure he would be slippery enough (or even a bit too much) to not hurt his precious bf.  
\- Are you ready?... I mean… can I?... – he lost his words, face all red, penis in his full length and hardness.  
-With pleasure. – Dwarf joked with cute smile.  Aaaand so they fucked, their bodies tangled together – Fred on top hugging dwarf, and he having his arms around mans back and legs wrapped around his waist; at first moves were very slow and gentle, Fred with every change of speed asked if that’s right, and also kissed Burbor lots of time, whispering into his ear repeatly between his panting that he love him. He also kissed an bited his ears couple of times, which resulted in quiet gasps and goosebumps.  
-Hey, you can finish now, you know… - said between his breaths Burbor.  
-Oh… You want me to?... but I don’t want to end it yet…. – he pouted playfully. Indeed, he never felt so good in his entire life. He never thought that he would feel so peaceful and loved, and this pleasure was also so overhelmed…  
But lets say, he didn’t want to be egoistic. A little while of pounding later he was done; he fell exhausted gently on his boyfriend, hugging him (aaaand also still being in him).  
-You know that I love you?.....- he said still with heavy breath.  
-Yeah, I know… - he also was panting – you said it today…. 121 times… new record.  
-Oh shit. That sounds bad. – he laughed, but after a while of cuddling he stood up, fresh up a little, and then he was back in bed, cuddling again with his soulmate.  
-…soooo, how was it? – Burbor asked with a smile.  
-…………..awesome.- he said, with his face seemingly exhausted but happy. And red, of course. – But how was it for you? Not this horrible, I hope?  
-Naah, it was okay. I respect lots of cuddles you managed to give. – he said with a smile. – But you know… I wont be able to sit for a week, MY ASS HURTS LIKE THAT.  
-OMG SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO… I HOPE YOU STILL LOVE ME ANYWA---  
-…I was just joking. Sorry. Its kinda sore but ill live with it. – Burbor said, placing small kiss on Fredric’s forehead. They kissed again and both almost went sleep, but then…  
-Ohhhh! What my eyes see! Whats going on here? – Excited voice disrupted sweet nap.  
-Oi, Max… go to sleep. Im exhausted.  
-BUT IM SO EXCITED, just like… wait… WE DID IT? FINALLY, WE DID?  
-Yea, sorta…. Oh. Rather I would say I did it with Fred. Not you.  
-Daaamn! Such a moment and I missed it? Shiiit.  
-…….glad you did.  
-Was it this bad? Oh no, don’t tell me this dick hurt you?... I mean Fred as a jerk not our dick…… OUR DICK DID IT TO YOU?  
-….shut up, just go to sleep. Write with him details if you want, but my butt hurts already, and youre such a pain in ass now, too… - he said with halflided eyes.  
-Ok, I get it. It was nice to see you after that. You look cute, try it more often. – he chuckled, and cuddled to…”his” boyfriend, then both of them fell asleep.


End file.
